Zing!
by Lady FoxFire
Summary: Charley gets to torture the Mice.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Biker Mice from Mars nor to I make any money from his fanfic.

**__**

ZING!!!

Lady FoxFire

Jan, 1, 2002

Rain pounded on the Last Change Garage as the sound of laughter came from the three mice watching TV filled the room. 

With a sigh Charlie picked up another piece of paper as she sat sits at her desk doing paper work. She stared at the paper for a few minutes without really seeing it as the mice continued to howl with laughter in the background. 

She glanced over at the mice, which were sitting with their backs to her, and impish smile came to her lips.

Quietly as possible Charlie pulled open a drawer. Reaching in Charlie pulled out a handful of rubber bands and hides them among her paper work.

Picking up a rubber band, Charlie stretched it. Then she placed it on the tip of one finger and pulled it back as far as she could with the other hand. She aimed for the tip of Vinnie's ear….

__

ZING!!!

The rubber band missed! Charlie looked on in disgust then picked up another rubber band and repeated her action this time aiming at the piece of Throttle's hair…

__

ZING!!!

Throttle's hand reached for hair automatic when the rubber band hit it and continued on. Throttle looked around to see what disturbed him but all he saw was his bros and Charlie working on her paper work. With a shrug Throttle turned his attention back to the movie the mice were watching.

Biting her lip so not to giggle Charlie waited a few minutes then pick up another rubber band. This time she aimed for Modo's earrings…

__

ZING!!!

Modo's hand grabbed his earring as he looked around. Charlie looked up at him from her paper work and gave him a questioning look. Modo shrugged at Charlie before settling back down.

Charlie waited a bit until the mice has settled back down then she aimed for Vinnie…

__

ZING!!!

OUCH!!!

Vinnie jumped out of his set when the rubber band hit him in the ear before it disappeared into the bowels of the couch. Vinnie looked around the room wildly as he exclaimed "SOMETHING BITE ME!" while rubbing his ear.

With a wearily sigh and wearing her best poker face, Charlie rose from her chair and walked over to Vinnie. "Here let me look." Charlie said as she grabbed his head and started to examine his ear. After a few minutes Charlie declared, "I don't see anything Vincent. You probably image it"

"But it hurt." Vinnie whined like a little kid

"I hate to say it Charlie-girl but something has been buzzing around here." Throttle said.

"They're right Charlie ma'am. I heard something not to long ago. It made a strange 'zanging' sound." Modo explained.

"No it was more like a 'zonging' sound." Throttle stated

"Well I didn't hear anything. I just know it bite me." Vinnie pouted

"Hmmmm. I wonder." Charlie said to herself as she looked at the floor. "Could it be…"

"Could it be what, Charlie ma'am?" Modo asked her.

"Give me a moment Modo." Charlie mumbled as she went back to her desk and became to sort through her paper. Finally she pulled out a calendar, after checking the date and staring at the ceiling while counting something on her finger. "Well I'll be!" Charlie giggled. "I just it is the right time for the Zingers migration. That's what's been bugging you!"

"Zingers???"

"Well… Zingers are small insects, that when scared folds up their wings and dive-bombs to escape whatever scared them." Charlie explained. "My guess is that one have found it's way into here and it's been what have been bugging you three."

"Are they dangerous?" Vinnie asked while he rubbed his ears as he nervously scanned the room for the insect.

"Yes and no. The male Zingers are not dangerous but the female are a different matter."

"How so Charlie ma'am?" Modo asked

"We're not quite suretin but if a female Zinger is threaten she is able to defend herself from the attacker, even if the attacker is much larger than her. Science is not sure how she accomplice these feat."

"You seem to know a lot about these insect, Charlie." Throttle state as he eyed her carefully.

"I did a report on them for a class studying endangered species while in college. Life and Mating Recitals of Zinger, I got a B- on it. The teacher said I didn't have enough sources." Charlie said in disgust. "Did you know that the Zinger are the less studies creature on the earth?"

"So they do exist?" Throttle asked wearily

"Of course they do. Why did you think I was making this all up?" Charlie asked as she wore her best poker face.

"Ummm… Yeah." Throttle said as he began to doubt himself

Charlie glared at him.

"But why Charlie?" Modo asked as he jumped in to save his Bro. "Why are they dive-bombing us? And what do we do about it?"

With a sigh Charlie ran her hand through her hair. "I don't know Modo. It could be that Martian phanmoans scare it or something. Hell for all I know it may want to mate with you three." Charlie said with an impish smile. "As for what to do… open a window and just try not to threat it."

The Bike Mice groaned.

In frustration Vinnie walk to the window and opened it wide before collapsing back onto the couch with Throttle and Modo. 

A half hour later the mice had forgotten all about the Zinger and had turned their attention back to the movie when….

__

ZING!!!

The rubber band barely nipped Vinnie's ear before flying across the room and landing in a dark corner.

Vinnie groaned he suck deeper into the couch to escape the flight path of the Zinger.

Charlie grinned and prepared another rubber band.

The End?


End file.
